thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Заговор Зла
Заговор Зла относится к секретному плану Вдовствующей Королевы Прим Марлон и волшебницы I.R. в том, чтобы возвести сына королевы на трон Марлона, свергнуть королевство Люцифения и установить новый режим Марлон во всем Эвиллиосе. Хотя и никогда не был отмечен в истории, оказал самое большое и очень длительное влияние на эпоху. The Conspiracy of Evil refers to the secret plot by Queen Dowager Prim Marlon and the sorceress Abyss I.R. to place the queen's son on the Marlon throne, overthrow the Kingdom of Lucifenia, and establish a new Marlon regime across all Evillious. Although never recorded in history, it had the largest and most lasting impact on the era. History Origins Поддерживая на людях брак между Анной Суи и принцем Артом Люцифен д'Отриш, Прим Рогзе в тайне негодовала от потери ее близкого друга и позже попыталась отравить вино Арта. После этого Прим покинула Люцифению и вышла замуж за короля Марлона, выносив его ребенка, когда ей было 18. После рождения принца Кайла Марлона Прим стала одержима им, желая, чтобы ее сын стал великим королем империи Марлон; она начала работать для достижения этой цели и отмщения Анне. Although openly supportive of the marriage between Anne Sui and Prince Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, Prim Rogzé secretly resented losing out to her close friend and later attempted to poison Arth's wine glass. Afterwards, Prim left Lucifenia and married the King of Marlon, bearing his child by the time she was 18. Following the birth of Prince Kyle Marlon, Prim became obsessed with him, wishing her son to become the great king of a Marlon empire, and began working to achieve this goal as well as get her revenge on Anne. В 482 году Прим встретила Абисс I.R.; зная, что ребенок Арта является реинкарнацией Гретель, волшебница предложила Прим использовать Меч Венома, чтобы соблазнить его. Во время путешествия в Люцифению Прим также встретила Эллуку Часовщицу и недолго осваивала магическое искусство, прежде чем закончила все дела с Королем Артом. После рождения ее ребенка, Ней Марлон, Прим втайне отдала дитя Абисс I.R. для экспериментов в обмен на помощь волшебницы в будущем. In EC 482, Prim met Abyss I.R.; knowing that King Arth's child would become a reincarnation of Gretel, the sorceress offered Prim use of the Venom Sword in order to seduce him. While visiting Lucifenia, Prim also met Elluka Clockworker, and was briefly trained in the art of magic before she concluded her affair with King Arth. After giving birth to his child, Ney Marlon, Prim secretly gave the baby over to Abyss I.R. for experimentation in exchange for the sorceress' help in the future.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Political Dealings Как судебный маг Прим, Абисс I.R. закончила королевскую опеку в магии и обучила Ней как своего личного агента при проведении экспериментов. Она также предложила сформировать Целевую Группу Шпионажа в качестве расширения разведывательной сети. В то же время были набраны двое человек для помощи Герцогу Сфарз в его заговоре. Сосредоточившись на возведении сына на трон Марлона, Прим вызвала неприязнь к живописи Кайла и организовала смерть его учителя Маргарет после того, как она и ее муж были заключены в тюрьму по политическим причинам. После этого она подкупила несколько художественных критиков и художника Николая Толле, чтобы те жестко раскритиковали картины Кайла, сломав его веру в себя. As Prim's court mage, Abyss I.R. finished the queen's tutelage in sorcery and trained Ney as her personal agent while conducting her experiments.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue She also proposed the formation of the Espionage Task Force as a means to broaden her intelligence network.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 At some point, the two recruited the aid of Duke Sfarz in their conspiracy.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Focused on making her son into the next Marlon king, Prim took a disliking to Kyle's painting hobby and arranged for the death of his art tutor, Margaret, after she and her husband were jailed as political prisoners. Following this, she bribed several art critics and the painter Nikolay Tolle to harshly criticize Kyle's paintings, breaking his confidence.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Позже в своем стемлении разрушить жизнь Анны, Прим и Абисс I.R. выпустили чуму Гулу во время Асмо-Вельзенианской войны, косвенно убив Короля Арта посредством подстрекания его вторгнуться в страну и заразиться этой болезнью. Со смертью Короля Арта Прим получила помощь от своего брата Прези, министра Люцифении, чтобы сделать обладателем Демона Чревоугодия наследника Арта Принца Алексиэля; чтобы закончить это Абисс I.R. приехала в Королевский Дворец Люцифении с Демоном, запечатанным в одном из Четырех Зеркал Люцифении, сказала Прези, что это Демон Гордыни и устроила ловушку для близнецов. Later, in her bid to ruin Anne's life, Prim had Abyss I.R. release the Goula plague in the Beelzenian Empire during the Asmo-Beelzenian War, indirectly murdering King Arth by goading him to invade the country and become infected with the disease himself. With King Arth dead, Prim then acquired the help of her brother Presi, a minister in Lucifenia, to have the Demon of Gluttony possess Arth's heir Prince Alexiel; to that end, Abyss I.R. came to the Lucifenian Royal Palace with the Demon sealed in one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, telling Presi that it was the Demon of Pride, and set a trap for the twins. Когда вместо этого одержимой демоном стала Рилиан, Прези подделал заявление о том, что принцесса стала наследницей Арта. В ходе последовавшей политической борьбы Прези был убит, Алексиэль был объявлен мертвым, а Эллука поверила в то, что она изгнала демона. Нэй отправили в Люцифению, чтобы ее удочерила Мариам Футапи, и она начала свое проникновение. Вскоре после, Абисс I.R. создала другой штамм Гулы, чтобы убить Анну без ведома Прим и строила планы о том, как пересадить истинного демона Гордыни в Принцессу Рилиан. When Riliane was the one possessed by the Demon instead, Presi faked a claim that the princess was Arth's named heir. In the ensuing political struggle, Presi was killed, Alexiel was declared dead, and Elluka was tricked into believing she had sealed a demon away. Ney was sent into Lucifenia to be adopted by Mariam Futapie and begin her infiltration.Twiright Prank story Soon after, Abyss I.R. summoned another Goula strain to kill Anne, unbeknownst to Prim, and made plans to transplant the true Demon of Pride into Princess Riliane. В 492 Прим тайно приехала в деревню Яцки и встретила борющуюся изо всех сил Микину Фризис, дочь герцога Сфарца. Залечив её рану, она дала купчихе Ложку Марлона. Позже, после смерти Короля Марлона, Прим начала убирать других его преемников и наложниц, чтобы установить законность претендования Кайла на престол, и после ее сын был коронован в 494. Когда королева позднее связалась с Микиной Фризис, непреднамеренно использовавшей ложку, чтобы убить своего отца, Прим принудила ее помочь в заговоре, сделав Микину своим агентом и присвоив средства Фирмы Фризис. In EC 492, Prim went in disguise to Yatski and met the struggling Mikina Freezis, Duke Sfarz's daughter. After helping her recover from an injury, she gave the merchant's wife the Marlon Spoon. Later, following the death of the Marlon King, Prim began systematically murdering his other successors and concubines to establish Kyle's legitimacy to the throne, and her son was finally crowned in EC 494. When the queen was later approached by Mikina Freezis, having unintentionally used the spoon to kill her father, Prim coerced her into providing aid to her conspiracy, making Mikina into her agent as well as appropriating funds from the Freezis Firm.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Reign of Evil Main Article: Reign of Evil Основная статья: Правление Зла Со смертью королевы Люцифении Анны в 499 году, Принцессе Рилиан успешно пересадили демона, заточенного в зеркале с помощью Нэй. Под влиянием демона поведение Рилиан становилось более эгоистичным и высокомерным на протяжении лет; она облагала высокими налогами население, бессмысленно казнила людей. В то же время Меч Венома был доставлен Килу Фризису с помощью его жены в рамках подготовки владений Кайла. Народная поддержка "Дочери Зла" продолжала падать после того как она оставила людей голодать в то время как в замке было полно еды. Леонард Авадония все больше сопротивляется политике Рилиан и высказывает свое недовольство. После Ней сообщила, что Леонард тайно ворует еду из дворцовых хранилищ, чтобы накормить горожан, и Рилиан просит Аллена убить его. Затем Ней сказала Аллену, что подслушала план Леонарда убить Рилиан, уверяя, что он сделает это. Леонард был успешно убит следующей ночью. With the death of Lucifenia's Queen Anne in EC 499, Princess Riliane succeeded her and Ney successfully transplanted the demon from the mirror given to the princess to her.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Under the demon's influence, Riliane's arrogant and and selfish behavior intensified over the years, imposing heavy taxes on the populace and wantonly executing citizens for menial reasons.The Heavenly Yard - July 15,2008 - それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 At the same time, the Venom Sword was delivered to Keel Freezis via his wife in preparation for Kyle's possession.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Popular support for "The Daughter of Evil" continued to plummet after a famine left the people starving while the princess opposed sharing the palace's abundant food stores. Leonhart Avadonia became increasingly resilient to Riliane's policies and constantly opposed her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 After Ney informed Riliane that Leonhart was secretly stealing food from the palace stores to feed the hungry citizens, Riliane collaborated with her servant, Allen, to assassinate the man. Ney then told Allen she overheard Leonhart plan to kill Riliane, assuring he would accomplish the mission. Leonhart was successfully assassinated the next night.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Вскоре после этого, Король Кайл часто встречался с Королем Сони Эльфеном и Килом, чтобы облегчить голод в Люцифении. Во время одного из визитов он контактировал с Мечом Венома и Демоном похоти он был очарован одной из служанок Кила. По возвращении в Марлон, вожделение Кайла заставило его расторгнуть помолвку с Рилиан. В письме к молодой правительнице он привел аргументы и отдал его премьер-министру Люцифении Минису Ступу, во время его визита благодарности Марлону за его поддержку во время голода. Вскоре после получения письма с отказом Рилиан потребовала, чтобы Мариам и Ней узнали имя возлюбленной Кайла, и Ней, посетив Поместье Фризисов, узнала о Микаэле. Хотя раскрыв личность Микаэлы, Ней сказала, что узнала только о том, что у девушки зеленые волосы, провоцируя тем самым Рилиан начать Изумрудную Охоту. Shortly after, King Kyle frequently met with King Thorny Elphen and Keel to relieve Lucifenia's starvation.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 During one of these periodic visits, he came in contact with the Venom Sword and under the Demon of Lust's influence, became impulsively enamored with one of Keel's maids.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Following his return to Marlon, Kyle's fervent lust led him to hastily reject his engagement to Riliane. In a letter addressed to the young ruler, he explained his reasoning and gave it to Lucifenia's prime minister, Minis Stoup, during his visit to thank Marlon for its support with the famine. Soon after receiving the rejection letter, Riliane demanded that Mariam and Ney discover the identity of Kyle's lover,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 and Ney visited the Freezis Mansion, learning about Michaela.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Although discovering Michaela's identity, Ney reported that she only knew that the girl had green hair, prompting Riliane to commence the Green Hunting.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 После того, как было обнаружено, что Микаэла была пратнером Эллуки Часовщицы, Прим приказала Ней убить ее, лишив свободы Кайла, пока она не нашла ее убежище от Микины. После информирования Рилиан о том, что девушка еще жива, Ней притворяется Алленом и убивает Микаэлу в тайнике Кила Фризиса, устраняя одного из союзников Эллуки и разжигая дальнейшие конфликты между Эльфегортом, Люцифенией и Марлоном. After it was discovered that Michaela was an associate of Elluka Clockworker, Prim ordered Ney to kill her, imprisoning Kyle until she could learn the whereabouts of her hideout from Mikina. After informing Riliane that the girl was still alive, Ney impersonated Allen and killed Michaela in Keel Freezis' hiding place, eliminating one of Elluka's allies and instigating further conflict between Elphegort, Lucifenia, and Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Marlon Occupation После смерти Микаэлы Кайл начал действовать с целью свергнуть Рилиан и отомстить. С этой целью в преддверии Люцифенской Революции, Кайл замаскировался и предложил свою помощь Сопротивлению, привел солдат армии Марлона в страну и стал против Люцифенских военных. Ней была отправлена в Королевский Дворец Люцифении и убила Мариам Футапье в самый разгар суматохи. После того, как столица была взята, Прим направила письмоо том, что окажет поддержку действиям Кайла, но выдвигает свои условия, в числе которых оккупация Люцифении Марлоном и интеграция страны в территорию Марлона. В то же время Прим сделала Кайла одержимым Демоном Гордыни. Согласившись с ее условиями, Кайл объявил о присоединении Люцифении после мирных переговоров. С объявлением смерти Мариам Трое Героев были расформированы. As a result of Michaela's death, Kyle acted to overthrow Riliane and achieve vengeance; to that end, in the run up to the Lucifenian Revolution, Kyle went in disguise and offered his aid to the Resistance,Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 bringing an army of Marlon soldiers into the country to stand against the opposing Lucifenian military.Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Ney was sent to the battle at the Lucifenian Royal Palace and killed Mariam Futapie in the midst of the chaos.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver After the capital was taken, Prim sent a letter giving her support for Kyle's actions, but with a list of conditions for him to follow; among them was an order for Marlon's occupation of Lucifenia and integration of the country into one of its territories.Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Around this time, Prim arranged for Kyle to be possessed by the Demon of Pride. Agreeing to her conditions, Kyle announced the annexation of Lucifenia during the ensuing peace talks. As Mariam's death was announced, as well, the Three Heroes were officially disbanded.Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Когда Люцифения была взята под контроль, Кайл взял на себя управление страной, а Марлон был передан Прим. Позднее Ней сказала ему, что Жермен Авадония ответственна за смерть Микаэлы, что побудило его начать Охоту На Ведьм против нее. В 501 году Люцифения полностью переходит под контроль Марлона, однако Кайл сталкивается с Люцифенским Сопротивлением. В то же время Эллука и Гумиллия попадают под Охоту На Ведьм Кайла, так как они шпионили на Люцифению. With Lucifenia brought under Marlon rule, Kyle took up administration of the country and control of Marlon was given over to Prim. Later, Ney told him that Germaine Avadonia was the one responsible for Michaela's death, prompting him to call up a Witch Hunt against her.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 In EC 501, Lucifenia was incorporated into Marlon completely, despite Kyle facing opposition from the Lucifenian Resistance. At some point, Elluka and Gumillia were added to Kyle's Witch Hunt after they were discovered spying on Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В следующем году Абисс I.R. обнаружила Эллуку и Гумиллию, проникнувших во дворец Марлона, и захватила Эллуку, использовав ее тело в качестве нового медиума, пока ее ученица сбежала. Чтобы продолжить свое служение Прим с телом Эллуки, Абисс I.R. объявляет себя мертвой и переходит к новому хозяину. В то же время Абисс I.R. и Прим узнали, что Рилиан жива и работает в монастыре. Вскоре они отправляют Микину шпионить за девушкой под прикрытием посещения Клариссы. The following year, Abyss I.R. discovered Elluka and Gumillia infiltrating the Marlon royal palace and captured Elluka, taking her body as her new medium while the sorceress' apprentice escaped. To continue her service to Prim with Elluka's body, Abyss I.R. declared herself dead and moved on to the new host.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue During this time, it was discovered by Abyss I.R. and Prim that Riliane was alive, working in a monastery; they soon dispatched Mikina to go spy on the girl under the guise of visiting Clarith.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue По 505 год, Король Кайл поручил использовать Целевую Группу Шпионажа, чтобы выследить беглецов Охоты на Ведьм, и Прим сказала, что они имеют полную свободу в своих действиях, и Абисс I.R. выбрала Ней в качестве главы. Ней получила в свое распоряжение Бокал Кончиты. By EC 505, King Kyle requested the use of the Espionage Task Force to go hunt down the fugitives under the Witch Hunt, and Prim conditioned that they have total freedom in their activities and had Abyss I.R. select Ney as its head. Ney was given use of the Glass of Conchita for their purposes.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Conquest Вооружившись бокалом Кончиты, Ней и Целевая Группа Шпионажа отправлены в Крепость Ретасан. Ней сменила на посту главы города Лилиан Муше, позже блондинка проникла в Вельзению. В это время Марлон начал вторжение в ослабленные земли Асмодеана, подняв убитых чумой Гулой. Ней объявила войну Вельзении от Королевства Марлон и направила армию нежити для убийства по всей империи. Equipped with the glass of Conchita, Ney and the Espionage Task Force were sent to Retasan Fortress. With Ney replacing Riliane Mouchet as the city's commander, the blonde-haired spy then infiltrated Beelzenia itself. During this time, Marlon also launched an invasion on the weakened Asmodean,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 starting the initial invasion by raising the dead Goula victims killed in the previous decades. Ney declared war on Beelzenia for the Kingdom of Marlon and directed the undead army on assaults throughout the empire.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 В последующие два месяца войны она также установила, что Жермен Авадония работала на Вельзению, хотя и она, и Гумилия уехали до начала сражениий. После Вельзения захватила крепость Ретасан в неожиданной контратаке, затем Ней вернулась в Люцифению, а после в Марлон, чтобы получить новые инструкции от Абисс I.R. Кроме того, армия Марлона также старалась подавить силы Асмодина. Под влиянием демона гордости, Король Кайл строит планы по захвату всего Эвиллоса с возобновлением атак на Вельзению и Асмодин, а затем и остальные восточные государства. Over the ensuing two months of warfare, she also ascertained that Germaine Avadonia was working for Beelzenia, although both she and Gumillia had left by the time the fighting was over. After Beelzenia captured Retasan Fortress in a crippling counter-attack, Ney returned to Lucifenia and then to Marlon to receive further instruction from Abyss I.R. In addition, the Marlon army also worked to suppress an assault from Asmodean forces. Under the influence of the demon of Pride, King Kyle made plans to conquer all of the Evillious region with renewed attacks on Beelzenia and Asmodean and then a sweep through the rest of the western states.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Позже, в связи с вмешательством Жермен, Гумилии и Юкины, Кайл избавился от одержимости и прекратил боевые действия, так как группа возвращалась в Марлон с целью подавить заговор Прим. В ответ она переехала в Замок Хеджог на севере, когда Абисс I.R. отправила гигантского осьминога джис тиама против их корабля и отступила в столицу вместе с Ней, которая затем переехала в Замок Хеджог с Бокалом Кончиты, чтобы поддержать обороноспособность Прим, создав армию нежити против войск Марлона. Later, due to the intervention of Germaine, Gumillia, and Yukina, Kyle was broken of his demonic possession and the fighting remained at a standstill as the group began returning to Marlon to move against Prim's conspiracy.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red In response, Prim moved her residence to Castle Hedgehog in the north, while Abyss I.R. sent out a gigantic jis tiama against their ship and retreated to the capital with Ney. Ney then moved to Castle Hedgehog with the Glass of Conchita to bolster Prim's defenses, creating an army of undead to engage the Marlon military. Приблизившись к группе и попытавшись забрать тело Гумилии себе, Абисс I.R. теряет контроль над телом Эллуки и останавливается у семьи Фризисов в виде кошки, ожидая, когда сможет обладать телом Микины. Во время штурма Замка Хеджог Король Кайл столкнулся со своей матерью и узнал все о заговоре. Вскоре после этого рассудок Ней помутился, и она убила Прим за неспособность ценить ее, поддавшись Демуону Чревоугодия, а затем была покорена Жермен и Кайлом. Позднее она была убита Абисс I.R. использующей Микину как медиума. После кражи сосуда греха, найденного в поместье, Абисс I.R. бежала в монастырь Элда, где ее кошачье тело было уничтожено в финальной битве и заговор был предотвращен раз и навсегда. After approaching the group and attempting to take Gumillia's body for herself, Abyss I.R. lost her control over Elluka's body and stayed at the Freezis family estate in her cat form, waiting to possess Mikina. During the assault on Castle Hedgehog, King Kyle confronted his mother and learned the whole of the conspiracy. Shortly afterwards, Ney's strained mental state snapped and she killed Prim for failing to praise her, only to succumb to the Demon of Gluttony and be subdued by Germaine and Kyle. She was later killed by Abyss I.R. using Mikina as a medium. After stealing the vessels of sin acquired on the estate, Abyss I.R. fled to the Held Monastery, where her cat body was destroyed in a final showdown and the conspiracy was ended once and for all.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Aftermath Войны и разрушительные болезни, оставшиеся в результате заговора, ослабили Асмодин и Вельзению, а также возмутили Марлон и Люцифению. В завершение заговора Марлон восстановил бывший суверенитет Люцифении и потерял большую часть своих земель. После этого восстановления Люцифения стала республикой в 510 году. The wars and ravages of disease left in the wake of the conspiracy left countries such as Asmodean and Beelzenia weakened and resentful of Marlon and Lucifenia. Concluding the conspiracy, Marlon restored Lucifenia's former sovereignty and lost much of its gained territory. Following this restoration, Lucifenia was made into a Republic in EC 510.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Civilian Perception Пусть и не быди полностью реализованы, схемы Прим привели к страданиям, несчетному числу невинных смертей и войнам между всеми госдударствами Эвиллиоса. Ее действия, направленные на возведение Принцессы Рилиан на престол, превратили ее в ненавистного тирана, презираемого потомками из-за ее жестокости в Люцифении и соседних государствах. Люди из Эльфегорта стали презирать Люцифенскую армию в результате Изумрудной Охоты и затяжного конфликта на границе, Марлон рассматирвался как опасная имперская держава, которая не игнорировала интересы своих субъектов. Из-за скрытого характера событий и сверхъестественных элементов народ так никогда и не узнал правду о произошедшем. Тем не менее, считающийся фантастикой роман Юкины Фризис, в котором подробно описаны события, стал черезвычайно популярным в 10 веке по календарю Эвиллоса. Although never fully realized by the public, Prim's schemes led to the suffering and death of countless innocents and multiple wars between countries across all Evillious.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Her actions to set up Princess Riliane as monarch turned her into a hated tyrant, despised in posterity for her cruelty throughout Lucifenia and its neighboring countries. The people of Elphegort became contemptuous of the Lucifenian military as a result of the Green Hunting and prolonged conflict within its borders,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 and Marlon was viewed as a dangerous imperial power that lacked interest in its subjects.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Because of the secretive nature of the events and their supernatural elements, the general populace never learned the truth of what transpired. However, despite being considered fiction, the novel written by Yukina Freezis which detailed the events became extremely popular during the 10th century EC.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Appearances en:Conspiracy of Evil Категория:События Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Тасан Категория:Люцифения Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Марлон Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon